


Gone Forever

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Some very sad Warphy shit I wrote. Please don’t kill me. I don’t know why I wrote this @ripperblackstaff please help me!





	Gone Forever

Warren looked up at Murphy and laid her hand against his chest. “Please don’t be afraid,” she barely whispered, voice rattled and thick with emotion. “You have to be strong.”

Murphy looked down at her, blood staining his hands as he held the only woman he truly loved. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to navigate this nightmarish world with you.” Tears streamed from his eyes, and his chest is heaving with every breath he struggles to take. “You hold my heart, Roberta.” He sniffs and rests his brow against hers. “I just know it’s going to stop beating when you fade away.”

“Don’t say things like that.” She presses down harder on the zombie bite on her arm, vision growing more blurred as she feels her life drain. “You’re stronger than that. You can survive. I know you can.”

“What if I don’t want to.”

“You do… You do want to.” She cups his cheek, smearing her blood upon him with her embrace. “Please promise me that you won’t give up.”

“I don't—I don’t know if I can,” he sobs, tears falling on his lover's cheek.

“You can… Please promise me that.”

Murphy kisses her desperately, with hopes that the connection could somehow fix what is happening. He knows that it can’t, but he still hopes. “I promise you,” he murmurs on her lips, nipping sweetly at them, drinking in every time they touch—this moment is surely their last. “I won’t ever give up. I’ll keep going for you.”

“Thank you, Alvin.” She gazes at the sparkle of light in his eyes. What a peaceful sight to see as she takes her last breathes. “I love you,” she says, weak, and her chest slowly stills.

“Roberta?” He watches as the light in her eyes darken. “Roberta?”, he panics and holds her body against his chest. “I love you too,” he cries in agony. “I love you. I love you. I love you…” His body shivers and he can physically feel his heart breaking. His love is gone forever.

Murphy removes the army knife from Warren’s belt. He can’t watch her turn. He’ll never be able to go on if he sees her that way.

With tears still in his eyes, Murphy kisses her lip as he sends the sharp end of the blade through her head, hearing bone cracking.

He feels sick as he takes the knife out and tosses it away, then holds her lifeless body close, wishing it was him and not her.


End file.
